


WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN [an oumeno au]

by shslcrybaby



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Himiko Yumeno - Freeform, Hiyoko Saionji - Freeform, Kaito Momota - Freeform, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Kyoko Kirigiri - Freeform, Mahiru Koizumi - Freeform, Maki Harukawa - Freeform, Other, Oumeno - Freeform, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, TangledAU, Tenko Chabashira - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslcrybaby/pseuds/shslcrybaby
Summary: Himiko Yumeno has been stuck in a tower ever since she was a baby... Until now
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN [an oumeno au]

**PROLOGUE**  
  
 **YEARS AGO** , in a castle, lived two queens. Hiyoko and Mahiru. They always wanted a child, so they got a sperm doner. Not too long before Mahiru was to have the baby, she got sick, and the only thing that could that could help her was a magic flower that grew not so far away. There was a lady that used the flowers magic to stay young, and tried to hide it, wanting it to herself.. but as she ran off back to her tower, she knocked over the thing she used to hide it, exposing it to the world... The palace guards found the flower, and hurried back to the castle, where they'd be able to heal the queen just in time.

Soon came December 3rd, the day that their beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Himiko. She had beautiful red hair, just like her mother. Hiyoko and Mahiru launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment, everything was perfect.

and then that moment ended.

-

"flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..."

-

As Hiyoko and Mahiru woke up, they saw a lady sneaking out of their window, with their daughter in her hand. They didn't catch her in time, so they sent the guards after her, but they weren't able to find her, for deep into the forest, Tenko raised her as her own...


End file.
